Where's the Damn Cat?
by Darke The Black King
Summary: A young Vampire named Annul Amity sets out on his 2nd mission. Find and protect a girl named 'Satsuki Miyanoshita'. Unfortunately, complications arise as he realizes just what he's protecting her from, and begins to question whether or not he can do it.
1. Chapter 1

_Where's the Damn Cat!_

_A Ghost Stories, Ghost Busters, Ghost Hunt, F. E. A. R., and __Rosario__ + Vampire Fan Fiction._

_A NEW FIC HA! We all know that most the characters here are not mine. The only ones in this section are Annul and his 'Master', Zekk. Not for use without permission. 'CLAYMORE' is also mentioned in this section, but will probably not be mentioned much in the fic._

* * *

><p>…<em>Stupid Cat<em>

The boy stood on the tip of a tree. Lightly, so he could jump off if needed. He was white, almost a sickly pale. His gray-green hair waved over his face as his cold gaze of the same color glinted, reflecting the warm light of the sun.

His pupils were slitted, reptilian. The held some kind of emotion as he gazed into the horizon, but just what that emotion was dulled with the emotionless frown set on his face.

A single, unusually long canine poked out of his frown. He glanced at a bridge to his left, into another pair of eyes. This icy blue gaze came from a boy who was about the same age as him, 11.

The new boy's gaze was so cold that even the first boy would shiver if he looked strait into them, and there wasn't much that frightened the first boy.

The second boy sat, tensely, on a jet black wheelchair, listening as the first boy questioned slowly, "Master…tell me again…why do you choose to disguise yourself as a child now of all times?"

The second boy, whom the first knew was well over a thousand years old, sighed.

"This mission is too dangerous for you alone." The second boy hissed in a cold, but polite voice. "I will also infiltrate the school, though I will not be approaching the target. You will pretend that you do not know me."

As the first boy turned back to the horizon, sadness shown on his face for a split second.

"What if _that_ happens again…you know, what happened to Teresa." (From Claymore) The first boy asked.

Less than a year ago, the boy had been forced to watch as a friend he had made on a mission was beheaded before him. The woman, Teresa of the Faint Smile, had been executed for killing a group of bandits.

She had done this dark deed alongside the boy, hell, he had talked her into it! They were rescuing her surrogate daughter, a girl named Clare.

"As long as I breathe…" Zekk said, as a rare genuine smile split his face, "I will not let that happen again. Do not blame yourself Annul. I underestimated your personal Demon. It will not happen again. Now, the target is approaching. You know what to do."

"Understood." Annul hissed as he let himself fall off the tree, thirty feet to the ground below.

"…And what of us?" Came a voice as two girls walked toward the boy in the wheelchair.

The girl who had spoken was older, a high school student. Her hair reached her waist, and was a strange, silvery color. Her eyes glowed blood red.

The second girl had flaming red hair in two anime style pony tails, and was younger.

"Moka Akashiya." The boy said to the first, then the second, "Koko Shuzen. Good Morning." His gaze turned to watch Annul, as the green-haired boy got into a moving van.

"Koko, I'm sorry to say, but we can easily pass you off as a grade schooler-." The boy began.

A look of rage crossed Koko's face as she screamed, "What's _that_ supposed to mean!"

The boy ignored her outburst, turning to Moka as he said, "You however will be a bit more complicated. We'll have to pass you as an upper-classman who was held back for two or three years."

Moka nodded, though looking a bit irritated herself at the thought of having to act as if she'd ever been less than the best, be it strength or brains.

"You will both approach them along with Annul-." The boy stopped abruptly, as a voice was heard just under his, swearing.

"That no good fucking human, talking to a Vampire like that! I'll show him someday! I'm gonna kick his-."

"Gonna kick my _what?_" The boy hissed coldly.

Koko's eyes widened as she realized that he had heard her, and after a moment she said, "…n-nothing! I mean…nothing."

The boy stared at her for another moment, before saying, "That's what I _thought._" He sighed, rubbing his forehead before he continued his instructions.

"You'll approach them as friends, like Annul, but will deny any prior knowledge of him."

The two slowly nodded their agreement, and they all turned to watch the van drive away…

* * *

><p>Annul landed hard onto the ground below, creating a crater in the dirt which flew in every direction, but seemed repelled away from him, as none of it touched him.<p>

He absorbed the shock of the unbelievable fall by bending his knees and walked onto the rode, waiting as a moving van approached him. He stood directly in the center of the road as the van stopped and a man stepped out. The man wore a gray shirt with the word 'Sunday' on it. "Hey kid," He called. "What are you doing out here on your own?" Making sure that the man blocked the view of the van's driver and any other passengers, Annul said quickly, "I'm in need of a place to stay…"

He began his lie flawlessly, as if he had rehearsed it hundreds of times. Though in truth, he was making it up on the spot. Suddenly, as Annul gazed into the man's eyes, he grinned darkly. The pupil in his right eye turned red and shrunk to half it's normal size, spinning clockwise. The rest of his eye turned black as he hissed in a flat, commanding tone, "**WOULD**** YOU**** ALLOW ****ME ****TO ****STAY ****AT ****YOU****R HOME ****FOR**** THE ****DURATION**** OF ****MY ****TIME ****IN**** YOUR ****CITY?**"

The man stared at him for a moment, and a faint red glow that you could only really notice if you knew to look for it appeared around the iris in his eyes.

"We're just moving into the area." The man said suddenly. He paused, then said excitedly, "Do you need a place to stay? Maybe you could stay with us for a while.", as if there was nothing wrong with putting up a random boy in your house.

"Well, don't mind if I _DO,_ thank. You. Very. _Much._" Annul chuckled.

'Having a hypnotic eye really helps with these missions...' he thought, jumping into the car after the man got in and sitting between him and the driver. The man held a young, blue haired boy in his lap and there was a red haired girl that was about his age wearing a sweat shirt in the window seat.

He glanced over at the two. The little boy was fidgeting nervously, staring intently at his yellow boots. The girl simply stared at him, her confusion practically written on her face.

"So…" Annul chuckled, grinning mischievously as the van began to move. "My name is Annul Amity. Who are you?"

"I'm Satsuki Miyanoshita." The girl said. "This is my father, Reiichiron, and my little brother, Keiichirou."

"Satsu, Keii and Reii." Annul said, nodding to himself.

Satsuki stared at him for a moment, then asked, "what's with the nicknames?"

"Well…" Annul said, grinning. "Would you rather I call your father 'Sunday-man', you're brother, 'poor little retard'-."

Keii let out a string of unninteligable whimpers.

"and you washbo-."

"DON'T finish that sentence if you know what's good for you." Satsuki growled, as Annul's grin widened. 'Gotcha!' he thought, 'hook, line, and sinker! I may be here for a mission, but Master didn't say _anything _about _teasing_ her, keheheh!'

"Oh, I'm sorry." Annul said. "I didn't realize that the flatness of your chest area bothered you so much…"

Satsuki's eyes widened and her face reddened as she growled, "When I get out of here, you are _so_ dead!"

Annul shrugged, "Jeez, these days an apology to a _little_ girl means _nothing, _keh."

"Dad, what's this_ jerk_ doing in the car!" Satsuki asked.

"He's going to be staying with us for a while." Her father said, as if he hadn't heard the conversation that was carried across him.

"_WHAT!_" Satsuki called, thinking, 'God, please, kill me _now!'_

"Be careful what you wish for…" Annul chuckled quietly as the car sped on toward the town…

* * *

><p>"The school you'll be going to is the same one my mother and I met at." Reiichiron said.<p>

"Dear god, do I _really_ want to hear this story?" Annul chuckled, as Satsuki glared at him.

"Here it is kids." Reii said proudly.

Satsuki turned, and her heart stopped. The two story school was completely run down and built in a more traditional style.

"_That__'__s_ where we're going to school!" Satsuki said, concern filling her voice.

Her brother let out another stream of whimpers.

"Wow, he really _is_ retarded, isn't he…" Annul chuckled, rubbing his forehead

"No Satsuki." Reii said. "That's just the old school house. You'll be going to the new one next door."

She looked over, her head hanging out of the window, to see large, new school buildings and sighed, "Thank god! I was afraid that there wouldn't be any _modern_ bathrooms!"

"You too?" Keii asked.

Reii's face reddened, as he snapped "Satsuki, get your head back in the car! It'll get cut off!"

'Really dad? That was just sad.' Satsuki thought. It was her turn to redden with embarrassment as Annul broke into a fit of laughter due to what her father had said.

* * *

><p>Satsuki raced into her house, desperate to get away from Annul, if even for only a moment. 'God, he's so ANNOYING!' She thought, racing past the old couple that had sold the house to her father. 'I've only known him for 30 minutes and he's already called me FLAT CHESTED!'<p>

"Damn." The old man said to Reii, "Someone's pissed."

Annul followed his surrogate family into the house calmly and looked around. "Hm. This is it? Well, this'll do-"

"HISSSS!" A hiss sounded, interrupting Annul as a black cat jumped out of Keiichirou's arms and scratched Annul's face, hissing and racing away into the house.

"AH! SON OF A-!" Annul snapped, turning toward the stairs, which the cat had run up.

"WHERE'S THE DAMN CAT!" He roared, racing toward the stairs.

"K-Kaya!" Keii cried, stumbling into a fit of mumbled, unintelligible phrases.

Satsuki stepped into Annul's way, growling, "Stay away from Kaya! He's special!"

As Annul glared past Satsuki, she could've sworn that his eyes turned red for a split second, but then it was gone. "…Stupid cat." Annul sighed, shrugging.

Satsuki turned to go up the stairs. To her dismay, Annul followed her…

* * *

><p><em>The cat attacked the vampire. Heh. We're gonna have fun here. If anyone knows why the story is called 'where's the damn cat', kudos! I love this anime! So much insanely stupid things happen, it's the perfect world to put a troller like Annul in! HA!<em>


	2. Suspicions of a Lone Agent

Sorry guys, I'm in the middle of my senior year at school and i'm having a bit of a hard time, so bear with this little tidbit here! Thanks so much to TheUnquietDead, you may very well be one of my first reviews XD Seriously, please do review. My sole reason for posting anything at all is to see what others think about my work, and that's not happening...

* * *

><p>Scene 2: Suspicions of a Lone Agent<p>

"Wow, It's so big!" Satsuki called to her brother in excitement as they turned into a large room. Annul sneered at her enthusiasm as he followed after the siblings slowly, looking around. The outdoors were much larger than this puny house, and the vastness of space dwarfed earth by comparison. All the worlds he'd been to –yet he'd never been in space.

At the moment, space was a frontier better left to science fiction. He felt an odd presence in the house that didn't belong according to Master Techno's intelligence. Mission Parameters dictated that he not leave the siblings alone in case it became malicious.

"Hey, you think it's okay if we make this our game room?" Keiichiro asked.

"Well, I think that's the first intelligent thing he's said since we met!" Annul sneered.

"No one asked you!" Satsuki spat. "Stop being a jerk!"

"Oh, what a brilliant observation." Annul replied, chuckling, "Ingenious, truly inspiring."

"Ugh, that does it!" Satsuki hissed, storming toward the door.

Annul glanced out the window and saw a boy in a baggy red jacket watching the. Sensing opportunity, he smirked and stuck his leg out. Satsuki cried out as she tripped out over his foot and landed face first on the ground.

"Yo, flashing whities under there huh?" The boy in the next house over laughed.

Satsuki screamed sharply and sat up, smoothing out her skirt as her face turned red, Annul cackling with laughter.

"Hello, my name's Hajime." The boy called. "You're the new transfer student, aren't you?"

"Yes, but it's none of your business." Satsuki said indignantly. "I guess _you're_ the new _pervert!?_"

"What a sad, sad comeback…" Annul sneered, then turning to Keiichirou as he chuckled, "Somehow, I think he deserved it though…"

"Whatever, I was sitting here before you even pulled up into your drive way, you know!" Hajime yelled. "You flashed me, remember that!"

"No, this green-haired spaz tripped me!" Satsuki screamed.

"Oh, like I haven't heard that one before." Annul sneered, unphased. He gave Hajime a thumbs up as the boy walked into his house, then turned as the siblings father walked in.

He carried a large heavy looking box, and bent over. "Kid's, help me with your mother, will you?"

Annul's eyebrows rose slightly, a slight sorrowful emotion returning to his eyes as Satsuki reached up and pulled a picture frame of a pretty woman that looked like and older version of herself from the top.

"Okay." Satsuki said, confirming that she held the picture.

"…Your mother?" Annul said quietly.

"Yeah, she's dead!" Satsuki hissed. "You gonna make fun of us for that too!?"

His reaction surprised her as he looked sharply away, his deviously cheerful personality suddenly depressed.

"I see." He said quietly. "But I lost both…"

"Both, you mean your mother…and father…?" Satsuki asked, eyes widening slightly.

Annul stayed silent, pushing past her and into the hall, snapping his head to the left quickly. He thought he saw a figure, but…nothing was there.

"I lost my mother." He said coldly. "And as far as I'm concerned, I've never _had_ a father!"

He walked out of the room, heading to a nearby restroom where he locked himself inside. He then reached down and activated his wristwatch communicator.

"Master Techno." He said.

"Yes?" The other replied.

"Confirmed sighting of a manifestation, though it's exact nature is unknown and it seems to have left."

"Size?" His teacher asked.

"Small, like a child." Annul replied. "But extremely powerful."

"Hmm…" The black haired boy's eyes seemed non-respondent, staring at nothing. Annul knew he was in deep thought.

"That's the one were looking for, likely." He said. "She seems more focused, more in control than before. Alma Wade has contained her vengeance."

Alma was the spirit of a woman who often manifested herself as a child. She was behind many rash and random murders a few years ago. Now that she had resurfaced, they were there to make sure her vengeance wouldn't follow.

"Shall I track her?" Annul asked.

"…no." Zekk replied. "I feel that she is not the only spirit in this area. Something _terrible_ has happened…keep there with the kids. Alma or not, I believe that Satsuki may be the key to saving this world."

Annul groaned. "Master, you're setting the fate of the world in the hands of a grade school girl!"

"If you have a problem with that, take it up with God." Zekk replied coldly. He then seemed to think for a moment. "Is something wrong?"

Annul sighed. "I feel…that my emotions may get in the way of the mission."

"Do you?" Zekk said. "Why?"

"She has also lost her mother, and…she reminds me of Kate."

The black haired boy's eyes softened. "You can do this Annul, you know what must be done. If she reminds you of your sister, then it shall be that much easier to protect her, no?"

"…Yeah." Annul said, turning off the communicator.

* * *

><p>So that's section 2, WEEE, i actually got more done! BTW, Alma plays more of a passive roll in this fanfiction than the games (which i actually haven't been able to play, my brother lent them out to a friend before i could finish the first one DX). I may make referances to Silent Hill in this fanfiction, andor X-Files as well. I've been having a silent hill obsession resently (bought 2 and 3 2 weeks ago, the first movie last week, Downpour yesterday, and I can't wait for revelations to come out on DVD XD) Alessa Gillespi is the coolest ghost EVER! (Though Amanojaku from Ghost Stories comes in close second!) Hope to post again soon!


End file.
